deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Endon
Endon is the father of Lief and was the last King of Deltora before the Shadow Lord invaded Deltora. History Endon was the heir of King Alton. He was very clever and always followed the rules, afraid to ever stray from the laws created by the Chief Advisors, collectivley known as The Rule. After the death of King Alton and his Queen, Endon was crowned King at an extremely young age. As was tradition, on the Coronation Day, the Belt of Deltora was fastened around Endon's waist, marking him as the King of Deltora. However, following the tradition of The Rule, the Belt of Deltora was then removed and sealed in a tower. His childhood friend, Jarred, saw a problem with this. After knowing that the Belt of Deltora used to be worn throughout the kings or queen's entire life, he confided this information to Endon, saying that The Rule had to be broken to protect the Kingdom. They were unfortunatley then interupted by Prandine, who then accured Jarred of hiding a knife under his shirt trying to murder Endon. Knowing that his time in the palace was finished, Jarred left a message inside a hollow tree where he and Endon used to drop each other messages in secret. The message said that if Endon ever needed help, he had to shoot a golden arrow in the highest fork of the old tree. After that he escaped the palace took refuge in blacksmith's house. He waited for a signal from Endon and many years later, finally he saw it. A golden arrow was shot up in the old tree. Jarred ran up to the castle. When he met Endon, they did not recognize one another. Endon introduced Jarred to Sharn, his wife, and Jarred said that they had to go to the Belt and Endon needed to put it on. When they got there, the guards were dead, and inside Prandine was standing over the empty Belt of Deltora. Then Sharn killed Prandine by pushing him out of a window into the street. He was dead. The seven magical gems were taken to the most dangerous places in Deltora by the Shadow Lord's seven giant Ak-Baba. Jarred remade the belt as he was a blacksmith and he and Endon switched places. After that day, they had one child each, and Endon's child was unknown. On Lief's 16th birthday his father made a good, powerful sword and gave it to him as a birthday gift he could use on his quest and journey to find the gems. His mother made him a magical invisibility cloak. She sewed all her strenghth, power and love into it. An old guard named Barda who was disguised as a beggar and had slept outside the blacksmith's shop joined Lief on his quest to save Deltora. While Lief was questing for the Belt of Deltora, his identity became apparent and both Endon and Sharn were captured and imprisoned in Del in a bid to force Lief to come forward and rescue them. However, Lief was convinced that his parents would not want him to abandon his quest, and that the only way to save them was to continue on. In the battle for Del, Endon and Sharn were threatened in a bid to force Lief to show himself. They were rescued and he and Doom revealed their deception to everyone. Relatives Trivia Category:Characters Category:Kings of Deltora Category:Del (tribe) Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Protagonists